Sweet Scent (Currently Updating )
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Chiara has a scent no demon can pass up. Especially Dante, who seems to be under her spell, scatter brained as she is, Chiara doesn't know what he means when he mentions it from time to time because of this she has been attacked multiple times. Not only does it attract good demons but evil ones as well. Can Kaori survive from the demon attacks and Dante? Dante x Oc Lemon warning.


Chiara sat on Dante's bed, she had just taken a shower, she had on a white t-shirt and black shorts. Staring out of window at the rain. It had been raining almost every night, the sound the clock on the wall made her jump at little. Midnight, she had been up of course waiting for the hunter himself. The door opened and she looked up and met the eyes of Dante. He was soaking wet. She smiled and got off the bed. "I just mopped, you didn't track mud in did you?," Chiara grabbed the towel from the desk, she walked towards him and put it on his hair and started drying his hair. Dante grabbed her wrist and stopped her motion. She looked into his eyes and he leaned forward and pushed all of his weight on her. She felt herself being pushed back until she fell on the bed with him on top of her. Water dripped down from his hair onto her white shirt. "Dante…?,"

"If you wanna dry me off, use your body then," He put his wet head on her chest and began wiping it on her clothes. "Da-Dante, knock it off! It's cold!," She grabbed his shoulders and tried pushing him off. He was enormous, she wasn't even moving him.

"Dante!," He grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it off. "Wh-what are you doing?! Dante, stop it,"

"Come on, I promise I'll go one time," She blushed. "Liar, that's what you always say," She turned away from him onto her stomach. Chiara gasped when Dante's tongue touched her back. "Dante!,"

"Relax, I'll make you feel real good,"

Dante crawled over her and held her arms down on the bed. He bit her shoulder and she yelped. "Knock that off,"

He chuckled and turned her head to press his lips against hers. Dante turned her over and looked over her body. "Your scent…just as sweet as always,"

She pressed her lips together. "Why do you keep saying that?," She asked as he leaned down and nibbled on the skin of her breast. This scent thing is what he always talking about when she came around, no matter how many time she had asked about it, he never gave her a straight answer. She let out a small moan and he smirked. Dante buried his head into the crook of her neck and she gasp when he suddenly began to suck on her delicate tan skin. Realizing what he was trying to do she began to try and shove him off again. "Da-Dante! Stop it! That'll leave marks and don't leave it where it can be clearly skin,"

He stopped and looked down at her flushed face. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!," She said over and over, trying to cover her face with her fore arms. "Everyone's going to see it now,"

"Well that's a good thing, it'll show that you're mine," He got off her and sat on the edge of the bed. Chiara sat up and stared at the back of his head. "You know that doesn't prove anything," She blushed. "How about a bite mark then?," He teased pointing at her neck.

"No way," She groaned. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her on his lap. He was holding her in a cradling position in his arm, she flinched when he cupped her right breast and roughly began kneading it. Dante grabbed her light brown nipple and pulled it a bit far and she lot out a moan. "Dante…," She let her head fall on the arm his was holding her up with, her long black hair swaying with her movements. "No, I don't want a bite mark, it hurts," She whimpered. Dante watched her erotic expression as his hand traveled towards her shorts and dove in. She instantly closed her legs and he pulled his hands out. "No underwear? I'm a bit surprised, and your so wet too, were you actually waiting for me to get home?," She shook her head. "It's the middle of the night," She panted. "So…I…didn't think…it was necessary,"

"Are you telling the truth?," His hands slide back in and he rolled her clit between his fingers. A loud moan escaped her lips. "Does it hurt?,"

"A little but…it feels really good," He smiled and his head came down onto her breast and she felt his warm lips surround her nipple again, this time he bit down and rolled his tongue around it. Chiara grabbed a fist full of his hair and arched her back. This was full pleasure, his fingers thrusting inside of her and his warm tongue going over her breast. "Da-Dante, I'm coming!," All at once his motion's stop and he sat up. "Beg me for it…," She looked up at him as she pulled her off his lap and stood her up on her feet. "Remember? How I taught you?," She felt her face flush. "Ye-yes, I remember…but," She watched as he smirked and slowly began to take his shirt off. First his red vest the his black shirt. She held onto her ripped shirt and looked at the floor. He watched her step forward and he chuckled. "Good girl," She kissed him gently and slowly trailed kisses from his lips to his chin and down the rest of his exposed body before he grabbed her chin and began kissing her. "Please, I'm begging you," She started, her voice was low. He unlaced his belt and it made a click sound. "What else?,"

"I want you," He took off his belt and threw it on the bed. "Keep going,"

"Please, let me come," He slowly undid his zip, his tongue slowly touched his lips. "I want you and only you,"

Dante pulled her back into his lap. She had her legs on either side of him. Dante grabbed her waist and she felt his tip poking at her entrance and he slide her down. Pleasure exploded from her lower half and she let out a screaming moan. Dante moved her waist up and down. She closed one of her eyes and grabbed his shoulders, her heart was increasing it's pace. Dante was big and she had a small frame. She could still feel pain but it was drowned out from pleasure. "Does it hurt?,"

"…Ah..A…little…," She said through her moans. Dante had a firm grip on her waist and he was guiding her body. He felt her begin to move her own hips. "Feels good doesn't it?," She just moaned and put her head on his muscular chest. "Your driving me crazy…," He growled and pushed her waist down until he was stabbing her wall. "Huh?…Ah! Dante! Dante!….Too Deep…I can't t…Too deep," She yelped as he kept poking her back wall. Her nails dug into his skin. Dante grabbed her face with his thumb and index finger. She was breathing heavy and her entire face was turning red. "You scent, I love it…It makes me want to devour you completely," His climax was coming, fast. His paced quickened and her eyes widen, he was still hitting her wall while his thrust were getting rougher. Her voice picked up volume as the thunder roared outside. "I…Hate…I…Can't…Dante," She managed to say. "Coming already? Your coming sooner and sooner lately," Well look who her lover was.

"But I…asked the way you wanted," She whimpered. "I know," Dante suddenly stopped all his movements' and she watched as his picked her up and put her on the bed. He pulled himself out of her. "Dante…?,"

"Looks like I was rougher today," He climbed over her. Blood slowly began to come out of her entrance. He slowly pushed himself in with little ease. "Damn your tight," Chiara grabbed the bed sheets and he started to thrust. Chiara was surprised when his movements weren't as rough. "Just relax," He whispered in her ear and kissed her. She felt him speed up and she moaned when he began to rub her spot over and over. "Dante! I'm coming, please don't stop!," Her voice was squeaky and low. Dante felt his climax coming as well. He growled and lifted her legs around his waist. "Dante…Dante…..Dante!," She felt herself release and Dante pulled out of her. She looked down at her body, she blushed. "Dante, there's a lot on me,"He kissed her forehead. "How about a shower?," He asked putting his forehead against hers. She smiled at him.

The next morning Patty walked in with a bag of groceries'. "Good Morning Chiara! Hi Dante,"

He looked up from his magazine. "Chiara's sleeping again, she's been doing that a lot lately,"

"Well, she's got a reason to be sleepy," He smiled and looked back down at his magazine. Patty gave him a confused look before walking over to her and shaking her a bit. "Hey, Chiara, wake up it almost the afternoon,"

"Mmm…?," She opened her eyes and looked up at Patty. "Good Morning Patty," The girl sat up and wiped her eyes. Patty smiled a her and walked into the kitchen. "Finally up, sleeping beauty?," Dante asked from his desk. "Ah…A little…Dante! This place is a mess it was perfectly clean last night," Chiara groaned as she looked around the room, wrappers and clothes were all over the office floor. She stood up from the couch. "You can start cleaning," Patty shouted. She dragged herself to the closet and pulled out the broom. "Darn it, Dante, I'm so tired too,"

"Go back to sleep then,"

"I can't you left a mess," She frowned. Chiara sighed and began sweeping up the paper and wrappers. _'Mmm…I'm so tired and my back till hurts so much, even after the shower we went ahead and did it again, no more showers with him,' _She stopped sweeping and stared at the ground. Images of last night came into her head and the words she said made her cheeks turn a bit red._ 'I actually came out and said that' _Dante looked up from his magazine and stared at Chiara. "Thinking about me again?," He said suddenly. She shook her head and looked up at him. "N-no, that's not it,"

"It's not good to lie Chiara…I can smell it you know…Your scent," She frowned at him. "Why do you keep saying that? And at least explain to me what it is!," She shouted putting her hands on her hips. He just looked back at his magazine. "Well don't ignore me," She sighed and mumbled. "Your so hopeless," Dante got up from his seat and walked to her. She gasped when he pulled her into his arms and against his chest as he gently cupped her breast, making her drop her broom. "Dante, stop…Patty is in the kitchen,"

He suddenly grabbed the bottom of her skirt and flipped it up. She squeaked and pushed it down. "What do you think your doing?," She glared up at him, Dante planted a kiss on her lips and walked away. "Don't pout it makes you look cute," She blushed and pick up the broom. The door opened and the bell rang, Morison walked in. "Hey there Chiara,"

"Hi Morison," Patty walked into the room. "Hey Morison,"

"What do you want? I don't feel like doing any work today," Patty turned to Dante. "Your so much in debt! You should take all the jobs Morison hands you,"

"Oh shut your face," He said. "Speaking of jobs, Chiara don't you have work today?," Chiara's eyes widen an she turned to the clock. "I'm laate! Dante why didn't you wake me up earlier?!," He shrugged. "I forgot, I can't keep up with your schedule!," Chiara groaned and grabbed her bag from the side of the couch before hurrying towards the door. "Later hot stuff," She smiled at him before hurrying out of the office.

After a short scolding from her boss Chiara sighed and cleared the tables. She flinched when her back ached. She touched it and let out a small groan. "What's up with your back?," Her friend walked over and raised an eyebrow. "Well…Um…I um…,"

"Is it because of abusive boyfriend again?,"

"He's not abusive Lea," Her friend frowned. "Your in denial, two months ago your arm was broken and the time before that you couldn't work because your ankle was swollen,"

"That one was because I slipped, his house was a mess so I fell over something and twisted it," Her friend's face softened when Chiara smiled a little. "Well, I'm going to have to meet him someday, anyway be prepared," She said before walking away.

Another waitress walked over and smiled at Chiara before slapping her back. Chiara clenched her fist. "Jessica, you bitch," She whispered. "I'm not as dumb as Lea, don't think I didn't see that mark on your neck, I know why your back really hurts," She snickered and walked away._ 'Those two...,'_

That night Chiara opened the door of Devil May Cry. "I'm back, Dante why don't you ever lock the door?," She looked up to see Dante with his boots on the desk and leaning on his chair with a magazine covering his face. Chiara smiled and walked over to him. She lifted the magazine up to see his sleeping face. Her cheeks turned pink before she leaned over and kissed him gently. Dante's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Your awake Dante?,"

"Yeah, when you give off a scent like that, who can sleep," That again. He pulled his legs off his desk and guided her onto his lap. "Dante! Stop it, what if someone walks in? You never lock your doors,"

"So what? You get turned on when there's a chance we'll get caught, don't you,"

"That's not even half right!," She shouted blushing. Dante grabbed the side of her skirt and slowly pulled it up. "This maid uniform looks good on you," He teased. "It's my work clothes and it isn't a maid uniform thank you,"

"Either way, you look cute in it," Dante pulled at the waist band of her panties. "Da-Dante, don't rip it, you've ripped almost all of my underwear so far,"

"It's not a problem, you could always go without it,"

"No way I'd do that," She heard her underwear rip and he pulled it from under her. He smirked and tossed it on the floor. Kaori pulled her skirt down and Dante unzipped his pants. She looked at the ground and blushed again. "It's not like you haven't seen it before, you've even tasted it, remember,"

"Stop it, that's embarrassing," He chuckled and grabbed her waist again. She gave him look when he didn't push himself inside but, placed her on top of it. He worked her waist and slide her back and forth on his manhood. Chiara felt a sensation from her body and moved her hips the same way his did. "That's it, just keep moving," She grinded on him, he was hot and hard. Chiara grabbed his shirt and moved a bit faster. "It's starting to feel a bit good," She whispered. Dante moved her waist a bit faster. "I can't believe your already this wet," He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to his lips for a kiss. She pulled away, her breathe was hot and she breathed into his neck. "If you want to, just do it already,"

He just chuckled and stood her up and turned her away from him, Dante bent her over the desk. Chiara grabbed the edge of the desk as she felt him push himself all the way inside. Dante immediately began his movements, Chiara gasped and moaned loudly. "Still not use to this? Maybe we should do this every night,"

"That's impossible…," She whimpered. Dante's thrust became a little harder and his hold on her waist grew tighter. By the time they finished she was going to have major bruises. "Dante!," He licked his lips. He couldn't get enough of how she said his name over and over with her sweet voice.

"You don't think it's possible? The way you moved your hips last night said something different," Dante smirked when she turned her head to look at him. "Stop teasing," She groaned. Dante pulled her shirt up and pulled it off exposing her back. He leaned down and bit her back. She arched her back and screamed. "Dante! Stop!…I told you that hurts," She whimpered on the verge of tears. "You also told me not to leave it in a place where it could be seen," Dante licked her blood away. "Everything about you is delicious," He said as he felt her tightening around his member. Dante bite down once more on her shoulder and she screamed again as they both reached the hilt of their pleasure. Dante took his lips off her shoulder. She weakly turned over and leaned against the desk. "A little winded huh?," She slide to the floor. Her entire back ached from Dante's bites. He leaned down and picked her up bridal style. "Dante?,"

"Yeah?,"

"I'm not taking another shower with you," She said.


End file.
